


속삭임

by ImSijik



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik
Summary: 총선 다음날, 피오나가 떠난 방에 홀로 남은 테레사 메이의 독백.





	속삭임

오직 나에게만 작게 속삭이던 너의 목소리를 기억한다. 작은 손을 팔 위에 얹으며 '괜찮을 거예요.'라고 위로해주던 너의 목소리를 기억한다. 성마른 외침 뒤 나와 눈이 마주치자 작게 웃음을 터트리던 너의 목소리를 기억한다. 언제나 과장되게, 한껏 목소리를 부풀리던 너는 오직 나에게만 늘 작게 속삭였다. 그래서 나는 너를 지켜줘야 한다고 생각했을지도 모른다. 너는 목소리만큼 너무도 작은 존재였다. 너의 작은 면은 오직 나만 보았기에, 나는 그게 네 진짜 모습이라고 생각했다. 작은 너에게 늘 위로 받는게 부담스러워 부러 더 강한 척을 해야만 했다. 너는 위로 해주는 것보다 위로 받는 것이 더 어울린다고, 오직 나 때문에 무리하게 커지려 한다고 생각한 나였다.

나는 이제 검은 문 너머 집무실에 홀로 앉아있다. 네가 쪽잠을 청하던 소파도, 네가 늘 물을 갈아주던 화병도 그대로인데 더 이상 너의 작은 속삭임은 없다. 작은 속삭임이 사라진 이곳은 침묵만이 흐를 뿐이다. 그때는 몰랐다. 너의 작은 속삭임이 이 공허한 곳을 가득 채워주던 유일한 것임을, 네가 떠나고 난 뒤에야 깨달았다. 나는 널 위로해줘야 한다 생각만 할 뿐, 언제나 위로만 받았다는 걸 침묵 속에서 깨닫고 말았다. 너의 작은 목소리가, 너의 작은 면이 결코 작다고 말할 수만은 없다는 걸 이제야 안 것이다. 너는 내게 이 자리를 버티게 하는 유일한 이유였으며, 나를 채워주던 아주 작은 위로였다. 아주 작은 속삭임과 아주 작은 위로가 내가 바라던 전부였음을 나는 왜 이제야 깨달은 것일까. 너를 작다 말하며, 너의 위로를 위로하려 한 나는 얼마나 어리석은 자인가.

오직 나에게만 작게 속삭이던 너의 목소리, 오직 너만이 내가 바라는 그 사소하고 작은 위로를 아는 사람이었다. 나 스스로도 알지 못한 아주 작고 작은 그 면을 채워주던 네가 떠나고 난 뒤에야, 작디 작은 내 존재와 마주하게 되었다. 나야말로 아주 작고, 위로 받아야 하는 존재였다. 네가 아닌, 바로 내가.


End file.
